25 Kwietnia 2001
TVP 1 6.30 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Moje miasteczko (28) - serial przygod. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Barnaby Jones (17) - serial krymin. 10.55 ZUS radzi - magazyn poradnikowy 11.05 Dzień jak co dzień. Majowe święto 11.15 Dom pełen zwierząt. O psich rasach ... - magazyn 11.30 Ekran z kwiatkiem. Kwiaty - moje hobby (3) - magazyn 11.35 Najsłodsze morze świata 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (463) - telenowela 13.10 Skarby świata. Najsłynniejszy diament Ameryki (4/6) - serial dok. 13.35 Katalog zabytków. Jelenia Góra - Kościół Łaski - felieton 13.50 Kenia, moja miłość 14.20 The Lost Secret (32) - kurs języka angielskiego 14.35 Czas na komputer - magazyn 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Bezpieczna Jedynka 15.30 Szerokie tory - program public. 16.00 Rower Błażeja - mag. dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (1359) - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (464) - telenowela 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Marzenia do spełnienia (16) - serial obycz. 19.00 Wieczorynka. Ropuszy zwiad (6) - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Okruchy życia. Przyjdź zobaczyć raj - dramat społeczny, USA 22.30 Kronika kryminalna 22.55 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Sportowy flesz 23.30 Gorąco polecam. Smak wiśni - dramat psycholog., Iran 1.05 Czas na komputer - magazyn 1.25 Czas na antyki. Delft Blau - felieton 1.50 Kompozytorzy. Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - program edukac. 2.00 Sztuka chóralnego śpiewu (4) - program edukac. 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (316) - telenowela 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 14.55 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 15.10 Miami Sands (53) - serial obycz. 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Sukces (35,36) - serial obycz. 17.10 Polaków portret własny - program public. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.15 Studio sport. Przed meczem 18.20 Studio sport. Mecz towarzyski w piłkę nożną Polska - Szkocja 20.40 Studio sport. Mecz towarzyski w piłkę nożną Francja - Portugalia 21.30 Panorama (w przerwie meczu) 22.45 Panorama 23.20 Sugar Hill- film sensac., USA 1.30 Agent 86 (99) - serial komed. 1.50 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Quasimodo - serial anim. 7.30 Kłopoty z Zosią - serial anim. 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Królowa serc - serial 9.30 Bliżej prawa 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 W labiryncie - telenowela 10.30 Panorama morza 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Viper - serial fab. 12.00 Program ekumeniczny - Ten sam duch 12.15 Super Muza 12.35 Country 13.00 Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dok. 13.30 Magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Projektantki - serial fab. 14.35 Klan - telenowela 15.00 Reportaż z koncertu 15.30 Gdański muzyk z Hannoveru 15.50 Regiony 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Studio Trójki 16.30 Wśród przyjaciół 16.50 Cyrkowcy - serial 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody 18.00 Panorama 18.20 Punkt 18.30 Zderzenia 19.00 Polskie drogi - serial fab. 20.35 Telekurier 21.05 Męski świat - sitcom 21.30 Panorama 21.40 ,,Z wędką" 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Rozmowa dnia 22.35 Bliżej prawa 22.45 Program ekumeniczny - Ten sam duch 23.00 Zderzenia 23.30 Motorsport 23.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Casper (19) - serial anim. 7.25 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 7.40 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (105) - serial przygodowy 8.35 Strażnik Teksasu (67) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (250) - telenowela 10.20 Cud miłości (2) - telenowela 11.15 Słodka trucizna (77) - serial obycz. 12.05 Przyjaciele (114) - serial komed. 12.35 Adam i Ewa (89) - serial obycz. 13.05 Zerwane więzi - talk show 14.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 15.00 Pokemon (98) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Słoneczny patrol (147) - serial przygodowy 16.45 Strażnik Teksasu (68) - serial sensac. 17.45 Cud miłości (3) - telenowela 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19.10 Zbuntowany Anioł (251) - telenowela 20.00 Dwa światy - reality show 20.30 Adam i Ewa (90) - serial obycz. 21.00 Stożkogłowi - komedia, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.35 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.00 Polityczne graffiti 23.15 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn 23.45 Crooklyn - komedia, USA 1.45 Muzyka na BIS TVN 5.45 Kropka nad i 6.00 Kamila - serial obycz. 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Przeklęta miłość - serial obycz.. 7.50 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 8.15 Oliver Twist - serial anim. 8.40 Tajne akta psiej agencji - serial anim. 9.05 W 80 marzeń dookoła świata - serial anim. 9.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother - reality show 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.00 Nauka jazdy - serial dok. 12.30 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 13.00 Oliver Twist - serial anim. 13.25 Tajne akta psiej agencji - serial anim. 13.50 W 80 marzeń dookoła świata - serial anim. 14.15 Łowcy skarbów - serial przygod. 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.20 W niewoli uczuć - serial obycz. 17.15 Telegra - psychozabawa 17.45 Big Brother. W cztery oczy - reality show 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad i 20.00 Big Brother - reality show 20.45 Ścigany - serial sensac. 21.45 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obycz. 22.45 TVN Fakty 22.55 Nocne rozmowy w toku - talk show 23.40 Big Brother. Extra - reality show 0.25 Detektyw - serial dok. 0.55 Supergliny - magazyn 1.25 Super Wizjer TVN - magazyn 1.55 Automaniak - magazyn motor. TV 4 6.00 Muzyczny VIP 7.00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 7.30 Muzyczne listy - prog. muzyczny 8.30 Super Mario Brothers - serial dla dzieci 9.00 Saber Rider - serial anim. 9.30 Był sobie złodziej - serial 10.20 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte - serial 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 11.15 Dwa światy - reality show 11.30 Przygody rodziny Addamsów - serial 12.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial 12.30 Diagnoza morderstwo - serial 13.25 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 13.55 Muzyczny VIP 14.45 Muzyczne listy - prog. muzyczny 15.45 Garfield - serial anim. 16.15 Spiderman - serial anim. 16.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial 17.15 Dwa światy - reality show 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Ja się zastrzelę! - serial 18.30 Pacific Blue - serial 19.30 Jak Pan może, Panie doktorze? - serial 20.00 Z archiwum X - serial 21.00 Ten drugi - serial 21.55 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 22.30 Dziennik 22.45 Życie jak sen - serial 23.15 Dwa światy - reality show 0.00 Pamięć absolutna - film sensac., USA 2.15 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 2.45 Muzyczne listy - prog. muzyczny 3.45 Strefa P - prog. muzyczny 4.35 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.30 Śmiej się razem z nami 10.00 Izabella - telenowela 10.50 Perła - telenowela 11.40 W akcji - magazyn 12.25 Teleshopping 13.25 Medicopter 117 2 - serial 14.20 Izabella - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 17.35 Gliniarze na motorach (1) - serial 18.30 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.00 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 20.00 Misja rekina - film sensac., USA 21.50 52 minuty. Kapitan Maroni 23.00 Zasady domina - thriller, USA 0.50 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 1.45 Misja rekina - film sensac., USA 3.15 Zasady domina - thriller, USA 4.55 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 oraz 6.55 Giełda 06:55 Giełda 07:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:40 Klan; odc. 451 09:05 Wyprawy z Azymutem; program dla młodych widzów 09:30 Sukces; odc. 3/36; 2000 serial prod. polskiej; powt. 10:00 Dalecy - Bliscy; program publicystyczny; powt. 10:30 Podwodna Polska - Wraki Bałtyku; cz. 1; reportaż Jacka Piotrowskiego; powt. 11:00 Iga Cembrzyńska; największe przeboje aktorki w nowych aranżacjach; wyk: Iga Cembrzyńska, Michał Bajor, Zbigniew Zamachowski; powt. 11:45 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Blok 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 U wód...; Busko Zdrój 12:25 Wacław Kondek - Czort Frasobliwy; reportaż Piotra Słowikowskiego 12:50 Teraz Polonia; - śpiewa Krystyna Prońko 13:10 Klan; odc. 451; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 13:35 Gość Jedynki; powt. 13:45 Forum; program publicystyczny; powt. 14:30 Kulisy wojska; reportaż Bartosza Skiby i Tomasza Jaworskiego 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Na wielkiej scenie; Paweł Piskorski kontra Marek Siwiec 15:50 Raj; magazyn katolicki 16:15 Rozmowy Hulaj Duszy 16:30 Noddy; odc. 7/39 - Tak należy to robić; serial animowany prod. USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Dzieło-arcydzieło; program dla dzieci 17:50 U progu...; Kryzys Kościoła?; program Leszka Surmy 18:20 Telezakupy 18:35 Klan; odc. 451; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19:15 Dobranocka; Nils i dzikie gęsi; odc. 1 - Skrzat; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Sport 20:00 Polonica; Ucieczka z Sobiboru cz.2; 1987 dramat wojenny prod. USA (72'); reż: Jack Gold; wyk: Alan Arkin, Rutger Hauer, Hartmut Becker, Joanna Pacuła 21:15 Natalia Kukulska - PULS - na bis; koncert 22:10 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania 22:25 Dom kultury polskiej; reportaż 22:45 Panorama 23:00 Sport-telegram 23:05 Ogród sztuk; Pieniądz w obrotach; magazyn kulturalny 23:40 Linia specjalna; program Barbary Czajkowskiej 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 01:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza; powt. 01:15 Nils i dzikie gęsi; odc. 1 - Skrzat; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 451; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 02:30 Polonica; Ucieczka z Sobiboru cz.2; 1987 dramat wojenny prod. USA (72'); reż: Jack Gold; wyk: Alan Arkin, Rutger Hauer, Hartmut Becker, Joanna Pacuła; powt. 03:40 Natalia Kukulska - PULS - na bis; koncert; powt. 04:30 Dom kultury polskiej; reportaż; powt. 04:40 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:15 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:20 Rozmowy Hulaj Duszy; powt. 05:30 Kulisy wojska; reportaż Bartosza Skiby i Tomasza Jaworskiego; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu HBO 06:30 Pilot - dramat, USA 1996, 92 min. 08:10 Debiutantka - dramat, Polska 1998, 100 min. 09:50 Cudotwórca - komedia, USA 1998, 109 min. 11:50 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy, USA, 24 min. 12:20 Noe - film familijny, USA 1998, 85 min. 13:55 Nieodparty urok - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, 91 min. 15:35 Kruchy jak lód - film romantyczny, USA 1999, 85 min. 17:10 Dziki świat: ptaki - film przyrodniczy, 51 min. 18:15 Pilot - dramat, USA 1996, 92 min. 20:00 Ping - film familijny, USA 2000, 90 min. 21:35 Piekielna głębia - film akcji, USA 1999, 100 min. 23:20 Pierwszy krok w kosmos - biograficzny, USA 1983, 153 min. 01:55 Kamasutra (2) - erotyczny, 29 min. 02:25 Odwieczny wróg - horror, USA 1998, 92 min. 04:00 Wielki powrót - komedia, USA 1999, 83 min. 05:25 Dziki świat - Ptaki - przyrodniczy, 51 min. Eurosport 8.30 Podnoszenie ciężarów 10.30 Golf 11.30 Piłka nożna 13.00 Podnoszenie ciężarów 14.30 magazyn 15.00 Tenis 16.30 Podnoszenie ciężarów: Mistrzostwa Europy 18.30 Wiadomości 18.45 Podnoszenie ciężarów 19.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych 20.00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje do Mistrzostw Świata 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Piłka nożna 1.15 Wiadomości 1.30 Zakończenie programu Nederland 1 07.07 Ontbijt tv 08.30 Journaal 08.37 NL Net 09.00 Journaal 09.08 Nederland in beweging 09.22 Get the picture 09.47 Man bijt hond 10.12 Hoera, een kind 10.36 De bovenkamer 11.06 ’t Zal je maar gebeuren 11.31 Tussen hemel en aarde 12.05 GroenLinks 12.09 Studio RKK 12.33 Tekst tv 15.10 Gezondheidsplein 16.00 NOS: Journaal 16.07 AKN: NL Net 16.32 RKK/KRO: Studio RKK 17.00 NOS: Journaal 17.05 TELEAC/NOT: Magische momenten 17.59 TROS: Ein Fall für Zwei 19.01 NCRV: Man bijt hond 19.29 AVRO: Get the picture 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.31 NCRV: Netwerk 21.06 Midsomer murders 22.49 IKON: Werelden: Misdaad loont 23.43 Tussen hemel en aarde 00.20 No job for a lady 00.45 NCRV: Nacht tv: Netwerk herhalingen Nederland 2 09.00 Journaal 09.05 Zendersluiting 11.07 Body-Check 11.32 Lingo 12.00 Journaal 12.08 Lunch-tv 12.30 Agrarisch journaal 12.37 Lunch-tv 13.00 Journaal 13.05 Sportjournaal 13.13 David Copperfield 14.43 Anniko’s wilde wereldreizen 15.15 Rail away 15.37 America’s funniest home video’s 16.05 PP: Onafhenkelijke Senaatsfractie 16.10 VARA: Hollyoaks 16.37 EO: D-Lounge 17.05 NCRV: 3rd Rock from the sun 17.30 EO: BodyCheck 17.59 EO/TROS/NOS: 2Vandaag 19.25 EO: Rail away: Luxemburg - Belgie: Luxemburg Stad - Luik 19.55 TROS: Lingo 20.25 KRO: Marvin's room 22.00 EO: Wildlife op 2: Iran, de schoonheid van het zuiden 22.50 SOCUTERA: SOCUTERA 22.25 NOS: Studio Sport, na Elven 23.45 NOS: Journaal 00.03 TROS: EO/2Vandaag 00.42 NOS: Journaal en Sportjournaal Nederland 3 07.00 Z@ppelin 09.00 Geef mij maareen boek 10.00 Teletubbies 10.30 Geef mij maar een boek 10.50 De Vikingen 11.10 Mentor Magazine 11.25 Z@ppelin 13.00 Journaal 13.05 Sportjournaal 13.12 Barend & Witteman 13.43 Bonanza 14.13 Dr Katz 14.35 De hemelpoort 15.00 Het Lagerhuis 16.00 Z@ppelin 18.00 Sesamstraat 18.15 VPRO: Villa Achterwerk 18.30 NPS: Het Klokhuis 18.50 Jeugdjournaal 19.00 VARA: Nieuwsquiz 19.30 Barend & Witteman 20.03 BNN: It's a man's world 20.28 RVU: Verbeter de mensch 20.38 Vet vmbo 21.22 BNN: De hemelpoort 21.50 VVD 22.00 Journaal 22.15 Sportjournaal 22.30 Nova 22.57 Den Haag vandaag 23.10 RVU: Simek averteert! 00.02 VPRO: Noorderlicht 00.27 VARA: Nieuwsquiz 00.52 NPS/VARA: Nova 01.20 Den Haag vandaag CANAL+ 07:05 Diabelski Młyn dla dzieci 45 min 07:50 Minisport + sport 5 min 07:55 Łapu Capu 5 min 08:00 Ivo z Jukonu dla dzieci 25 min 08:25 Szeroki Horyzont 55 min 09:20 W towarzystwie szpiegów sensacyjny 105 min 11:05 Zwolennicy 85 min 12:30 Cafe pod Minogą komediowy 90 min 14:00 Życie to nie film obyczajowy 95 min 15:35 Michael Jordan - Droga do zwycięstwa biograficzny 90 min 17:05 Dawid Copperfield (2) 90 min 18:35 Ivo z Jukonu dla dzieci 25 min 19:00 Diabelski Młyn dla dzieci 20 min 19:20 Nie Przegap informacje 5 min 19:25 Diabelski Młyn dla dzieci 25 min 19:50 Minisport + sport 5 min 19:55 Łapu Capu 5 min 20:00 Podwójne śledztwo thriller 95 min 21:35 South Park IV dla dzieci 25 min 22:00 Superdeser sensacyjny 30 min 22:30 Gwiezdne Wojny I - Mroczne Widmo sc-fi 125 min 00:35 Conrack obyczajowy 105 min 02:20 Czwarte piętro thriller 90 min 03:50 Lizbona thriller 100 min Polsat 2 07:00 Wyprawy dokumentalny 60 min 08:00 Graffiti informacje 15 min 08:15 Iggy Pop muzyczny 45 min 09:00 Graffiti informacje 15 min 09:15 Prodigy 45 min 10:00 Łowca duchów (4) dokumentalny 30 min 10:30 Aficionado: The Rolling Stones muzyczny 60 min 11:30 The Verve muzyczny 60 min 12:30 Focus 30 min 13:00 Sport w Polsacie 2 sport 118 min 14:58 Flash informacje 2 min 15:00 Afro - Cuban All Stars 30 min 15:30 Informacje informacje 23 min 15:53 Parkiet on line 5 min 15:58 Flash informacje 2 min 16:00 Łowcy duchów (4) dokumentalny 30 min 16:30 Parkiet on line 5 min 16:35 Było minęło 23 min 16:58 Flash informacje 2 min 17:00 Wywiad z... muzyczny 20 min 17:20 Focus 25 min 17:45 Dziennik informacje 15 min 18:00 Temat dnia publicystyczny 15 min 18:15 Parkiet on line 5 min 18:20 Wywiad z... muzyczny 15 min 18:35 Informacje w minucie informacje 5 min 18:40 Informacje informacje 10 min 18:50 Informacje dnia informacje 15 min 19:05 Sport informacje 2 min 19:07 Prognoza pogody informacje 3 min 19:10 Okna na Chicago dokumentalny 25 min 19:35 Aficionado: Sting & The Police muzyczny 23 min 19:58 Flash informacje 2 min 20:00 Okna na Chicago dokumentalny 30 min 20:30 Praktyczny przewodnik po Europie (4) dokumentalny 25 min 20:55 Graffiti informacje 10 min 21:05 Ludzie się liczą dokumentalny 20 min 21:25 Było minęło 20 min 21:45 Graffiti informacje 13 min 21:58 Flash informacje 2 min 22:00 Dziennik informacje 15 min 22:15 Okna na Chicago dokumentalny 30 min 22:45 Parkiet on line 5 min 22:50 Informacje i biznes informacje informacje 15 min 23:05 Sport informacje 2 min 23:07 Prognoza pogody informacje 3 min 23:10 Temat dnia publicystyczny 15 min 23:25 Wyprawy dokumentalny 55 min 00:20 Graffiti informacje 400 min Polonia 1 06:50 Przyjaciele dla dzieci 30 min 07:20 Polonia 1 na tropach okazji 5 min 07:25 Sally dla dzieci 25 min 07:50 TV shop 250 min 12:00 Geronimo telenowela 50 min 12:50 Helena i chłopcy młodzieżowy 25 min 13:15 Program astrologiczny 5 min 13:20 Polonia 1 na tropach okazji 5 min 13:25 Werdykt kryminalny 30 min 13:55 TV shop 250 min 18:05 Geronimo telenowela 50 min 18:55 Helena i chłopcy młodzieżowy 25 min 19:20 Program astrologiczny 5 min 19:25 Prawo do narodzin telenowela 30 min 19:55 Przyjaciele dla dzieci 35 min 20:30 Powrót Lessie przygodowy 105 min 22:15 Program astrologiczny 5 min 22:20 Polonia 1 na tropach okazji 5 min 22:25 Werdykt kryminalny 35 min 23:00 TV shop 90 min 00:30 Magazyn erotyczny erotyczny 80 min